Losing a Friend
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: High School AU [OneShot] Emma and Elsa are best friends. Elsa and her sister are moving away. Emma and Elsa must say goodbye.


**An AU version of Emma having to say goodbye to one of her best friends, Elsa. They've just graduated High School in this. During Season 4 I felt that Emma and Elsa got really close and that for the first time Emma had a friend who wasn't first her parents' friend, so I was really sad to have to see them split up. This is what came from that.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of it's characters. I don't own Frozen. I don't own The Princess Bride.**

* * *

><p>"I just, I can't believe your actually leaving," Emma said quietly. She didn't meet her best friend's eyes.<p>

"Well, I'll come back to visit and Facebook works no matter how far away from the person you are,"

Emma stayed quiet. "You want to go back don't you?"

Elsa looked at her friend. "Yes. I do. I'm going to miss you and all our friends. I'm going to miss Storybrooke, but I need to do this. I want to do this. I've found my sister Emma! That's how we became friend's in the first place. I wanted to find Anna, and Killian said you were the one to ask for help. You agreed to it and we started hanging out. We've found her!"

Elsa and her sister had been separated when their parents died, both being sent off to different relatives in America and away from their home.

"I now and I'm happy for you. I'm just, I'm just really gonna miss you," Emma spoke tearfully.

Elsa walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I'm never going to forget any of this, you know that. You will always be my best friend. If you ever need anything you can count on me. I'm not going to let you go, so don't push me away once I'm gone. Do not think it's better to just forget about me and be done with it, because it's not." She didn't want to lose her friend just because she was moving away.

"I won't, I swear,"

"And, of course you'll have to invite me back here for the wedding," Elsa said slyly. Emma looked at her with a confused expression. "Yours and Killian's."

"Shut up," Emma shoved her playfully with her shoulder.

"You know it's true!"

"It is not! Killian and I just barely started dating, I'm not hearing wedding bells yet,"

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that. I am the one who set you up together so I do think I'll reserve the right to be the maid of honor at your wedding and the godmother of your first child."

"Ugh, we are not talking about this,"

Elsa laughed at her friend. "See, you're actually quite sick of me."

Emma grew somber at the thought, "No, Elsa, never."

They hugged again, both with tears in their eyes.

"There you both are!" Anna, Elsa's younger sister, came bustling into the Emma's bedroom. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm interrupting," Anna slowly began to back out of the room.

"No, Anna, it's fine."

"Well, in that case, Everyone's here."

"What do you mean, 'Everyone's here'? Here for what?" Elsa asked.

"We're having a movie night. With the whole group. Just one final time." Emma answered.

The three girls got up and headed out into the living room where everyone was waiting. Emma's boyfriend, Killian, was arguing jokingly with Emma's older brother, David, and their friends Jefferson, Robin, and Victor. David's girlfriend was sitting on the couch beside Belle, chatting quietly. Ruby was sitting close to Victor and contributing greatly to whatever stupid argument they were having this time, while Regina sat there rolling here eyes with the laughing Tink (whose actual name was Ludivine). It was their group, their perfect, perfect group. And after tonight it would never be the same.

Emma popped in an old VHS tape of one of their favorite movies, _The Princess Bride, _and sat down between Elsa and Killian. She couldn't imagine being here without Elsa. Even if they weren't blood sisters, they had always felt like sisters. She glance over at Killian. She was dating him because of Elsa, that was true. And Elsa had sought out Emma and they had become friends, because of Killian. Emma smiled to herself, maybe Elsa was right, maybe she would be back in Storybrooke for a wedding. But Emma really hoped her closest friend would come back before that.

Elsa knew she would come back. She could not leave all her friends behind. These were the people that she had graduated High School with a mere month ago. She couldn't leave them. Not forever. She'd be back. They were all sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! Favorite? <strong>

**Also, I chose the name Ludivine for Tink because Ludivine Singer played Tink in the 2003 version of Peter Pan and it's a rather out there name so it's no surprise she'd have a nickname. **


End file.
